


大佬狮锤x影帝鹿基《分居契约》（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: F/F, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：电梯、地毯，口交，抱操，alpha热潮期
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 59





	大佬狮锤x影帝鹿基《分居契约》（3）

哪怕已经在抑制怒火，alpha兽人的拳头依旧在门上砸出了凹痕。就在Thor忍无可忍地默数到第16秒时，正在“偷情”的omega终于开了锁。

“你不能就这么闯进来，”Loki窘迫地裹着睡袍，看着雄狮气势汹汹地巡视领地，却只有一屋子omega发情期的浓郁气味，“我们已经分居了！”

“那个alpha躲在里面？”Thor指着衣帽间的那排壁橱，暗蓝色的眼里怒意骇人，“你最好让他自己滚出来，否则我绝对——”

“Fine！打开自己看吧。”Loki自暴自弃地躲回卧室，远远地冲前夫叫嚣，“我警告你，不许发出任何嘲讽相关的言论！”

Thor干脆果断地打开了壁橱，衣帽间寂静了好一阵，脚步声才慢慢靠近。

“那是一台炮机？”alpha靠着门框，抿着唇的表情像是在忍笑，“你还真是贪吃啊，Loki。”

“那台机器比你听话，还比你温柔，我爱怎么用就怎么用！”omega色厉内荏地甩出抱枕，“赶紧去和那堆铝合金打一架吧，我还要看剧本。”

“疏解热潮的关键不是性，是信息素。”Thor用外套将Loki裹起来抱进怀里，他知道怎样给自己的omega安全感，“hey，小家伙……”

“嗯？”Loki将下巴搁在alpha宽阔的肩头，omega讨厌Thor用这样的语气叫他，仿佛他们之间有无限的温柔缱绻。

“我可以给你临时标记，就像过去5年里的无数次那样。”

“然后我们会一起失控，”香气扑鼻的omega软绵绵地歪着脑袋笑起来，从地毯上捞起酒瓶，“接着弄坏另一张床，然后一切回到原点。”

“我要学着照顾自己了，”Loki向后仰倒摔进被窝里，“你休想把我宠坏。”

“总有人会宠你的，看看你……”Thor温热的手掌抚摸着omega微红的面颊，鹿儿的骨架尤为细巧，Loki依旧是一位高挑漂亮的演员，“我知道能够拥有你的时间不会太长，我一直都明白。”

黑发的omega没有说话，只是侧头轻轻吻着男人的掌心，然后是青脉交错的手腕，轻颤的睫毛上盛着愈发浓郁的香气。

“离婚需要90天的分居，我们不能在彼此家中过夜，也不能发生关系。”Thor深吻着Loki扯开他的睡衣，小鹿轻哼着分开腿缠住他的腰，目光迷离地吮着alpha兽人的舌尖回应，“所以……我们在做什么？”

“唔……什么？”omega呢喃着重复，绿眼睛里依旧水雾朦胧，他几乎要融化在雄狮火热健壮的臂弯里，思维完全停滞报废。

“你完全糊涂了，我不会乘人之危。”Thor无奈地起身拿过抑制剂，“狮子从来不碰已经就范的猎物，那是有原因的。”

“你就是我的生菜叶，青草汁……”注射型抑制剂开始生效，Loki嘟囔着闭上眼睛，拉着alpha袖口的手渐渐松开，“也许有些讨厌的蛀虫，但你不可替代……”

手机在alpha的外套口袋内震动起来，Thor走出卧室虚掩上门，按下了通话键。

“Herman的尸体已经处理了，boss，他追债时打伤的鹿人还在重症监护室。”

“清除laufeyson家族的所有债务，以及……”Thor回头望着门缝中溜出的暖光，他的小鹿安静地蜷在被窝中，世界和未来都会在Loki的掌中绽放。

“boss？”

“做事时确保手脚干净，别让Loki知道是谁打伤了他的叔叔。”

那具楼梯上的尸体，他的小鹿永远都不必得知真相。

头一次没有alpha陪伴的热潮期结束后，Loki再次投入了工作。形势比当初艰难了些，圈内的风言风语也令人心烦。

“我记得我解散了工作室，”Loki在化妆的间隙摆弄手机，“为什么还是有除你之外的人给我发邮件，Darcy？”

“那一定是odinson先生成立的新公司，”Darcy叼着胡萝卜整理Loki的领带和皮鞋，“不再是暗自资助的小工作室了，而是规模庞大的经济公司，而且由odinson亲自担任CEO。”

“这真诡异。”Loki直觉这事会让自己有关，但他一向自恋，觉得全世界都绕着自己打转。

“而你有机会成为这个公司的王牌艺人，那酷毙了！”Darcy皱着鼻子凑近，“这就好像从不上台面的小情人，变成了正大光明的包养。”

“你是想阻挠我拥有顶尖团队吗，兔子小姐？”Loki提溜着Darcy的耳朵，他不介意把它们拽得再长一些，“我赚大钱意味着你奖金翻倍，知道怎么做了吗？”

“Get it！这是十分有前景的商业合作。”Darcy立刻见钱眼开地转了口风，“虽然你们是正式分居的夫夫，但我们要公私分明。”

“Smart girl。”Loki打了个响指，“虽然Thor同时成为了我的前夫和老板，但这并不冲突。”

Loki最近总感觉被凝视着，他从小就面对镜头，对此尤为敏感。隐匿的偷窥者在暗处伺机而动，甚至让谨慎的小鹿变得有些一惊一乍。

“因为已经收到恐吓信和照片，我在警局备案了，”在经纪公司签署合约时，Loki只是望了Thor一眼，alpha便心有灵犀地让所有人先离开，“但……我还是想告诉你。”

“你做得对，Loki。”Thor说，“你永远都能向我寻求保护，我不会让任何人伤害你。”

“你总是这样做吗？”Loki趴在桌上托着下巴，“对所有和你有过关系的omega都……照顾有加。”

“你不只是和我‘有过关系’，Loki。”alpha自嘲地勾唇，“你不只是某一个漂亮的omega，你是我的丈夫。”

“我们签了婚前协议，”Loki无辜地眨了眨眼，“详细到几乎就是为了将来有一天离婚准备的。”

“所以我是个蠢货，我们都是蠢货。”alpha脸色阴郁地离开了会议室，“赶紧去工作，你现在是我的下属了。”

这个小心眼的自大狂！Loki简直能创造出一本词典来控诉Thor odinson！

由于新戏有超过17分钟的裸lu戏，Loki把时间都花在了健身房里，每天早晚都测量三围，只为让身材比例达到最好状态。

“我应该去酒吧的，管他会不会登上小报头条。”Loki站在门前掏钥匙，用肩膀夹着手机时并未注意到身后逼近的兽人，蟒蛇总是擅长隐匿行踪，“看看我的腰线，绝对不该浪费在……唔！”

就在omega打开门的瞬间，一双冰冷的大掌从背后钳制住Loki的咽喉，冷血动物的肢体力大无穷，狠狠绞着演员倒进玄关。

“你真漂亮，laufeyson先生。”男人阴森粘腻的嗓音从黑色口罩后传来，伴着蛇类“嘶嘶”的喘息，“我可以叫你Loki吗？我们在一起会很幸福，我好爱你……”

“你是寄恐……信的人？”omega的喉结在偷袭者掌下脆弱地滑动，嗓音发抖地试图求生，“please……我可以告诉你保险柜的密码！”

“我不要钱！该死！”蟒蛇兽人突然狂暴起来，将omega一把掼到墙上，“我日夜不停看着你、爱着你！你只能是我的——”

攻击者开始将omega拖进黑洞洞的房间，一寸寸不可阻挠地在地毯上拖拽，花瓶摔碎在地上，Loki摸黑抓到了碎片，哪怕手掌被刺得流血，但他知道机会来了。

但Thor就像一股平地而起的飓风般出现，暴怒的雄狮直接化成了兽型，将蟒蛇撕咬得哀嚎打滚，鲜血直接飙到了omega的脸上，腥臭扑鼻。

“没事了，小家伙。”片刻之后，已成狼籍废墟的客厅安静下来，Thor半跪着抹去Loki脸上的血污，轻声安抚着发颤的小鹿，“那混账再也不能伤害你了，我保证。”

“我本来可以刺伤他的，我能保护自己。”Loki死死抓着alpha的衣襟，语无伦次地低喃，“god……要是你没有来，我不知道……”

“我来了，Loki，我在这儿。”Thor稳稳地捏着omega的肩膀，仿佛能扛下一切灾难，“你总是很幸运，记得吗？”

“我不想呆在这儿了，”Loki吸吸鼻子，像鸵鸟般把脑袋埋进alpha怀里，“到处都是蛇腥味，简直就是个蛇窟！”

“还记得我们刚同床共枕的那段时间吗？”Thor捏捏omega的鼻子，“你总是像这样皱着鼻尖，连睡觉都用被子捂着脸，因为你讨厌狮子的气味。”

“其实我还会偷偷睡到沙发上去，调了闹钟在早晨溜回来。”他们去了市中心的复式公寓，Loki靠着电梯壁看楼层数上升，“你打呼噜时好吵。”

“你可以告诉我的，在这5年里的每一次入睡前。”Thor没有回头，仿佛能将电梯门盯出一个洞，“如果你觉得我们是真正的夫夫，甚至可以在睡觉时推醒我。”

“吵醒一头起床气严重的狮子？我永远不会那么做。”Loki悄悄在背后翻了个白眼，虽然他总是抱怨，但强悍的alpha便意味着性感，绝对的荷尔蒙盛宴。

例如卷起衬衫袖口的精壮小臂；被蟒蛇獠牙咬出的疤痕；轮廓坚毅的下颌；发怒时危险而粗重的气息……

“转身，Thor。”上升的楼层数开始在omega眼里变慢，连空气都变得灼热，机械轮转的声响和心跳混杂，“趁我还没清醒，转身，please。”

alpha转过身，便被扑上来索吻的omega压在了电梯门上，Loki搂着Thor的手在发抖，兴奋和恐惧让他连瞳孔都在收缩。

“小鹿也是会咬人的，boss。”他吮着alpha的下唇，那里有细碎的伤口，猛兽血液的味道让omega哆嗦个不停，“我们分居了多久？”

“还剩62天，”Thor埋首在Loki颈间深吸了一口气，“我们还要远离对方62天。”

“我忍不了那么久。”“我也是。”

他们从公寓玄关就开始从对方身上撕扯布料，Thor的伤口需要止血，但他更想在omega身上弄出同样的齿痕，alpha的眼底被欲望烧得通红，甚至等不到卧室就把Loki摁倒在地。

“如果那天……哼呃、你在我的橱里发现了别的alpha，”Loki抬起腰让Thor褪下自己的运动裤，“你会怎么做？”

“我会让他比那条蟒蛇还要惨，把染指你的男人撕得四分五裂，”热气在地板上形成薄雾，alpha兽人的金发在omega眼前晃动，“满意吗？”

“你最好说的是真话，”Loki翻身骑在雄狮的腰腹上，这很大胆，Thor这样的alpha绝对不喜欢被压着，“因为那真的、真的很辣。”

“知道吗？这是你第一次主动想要我。”alpha腰部发力调换了他们的位置，用令人战栗的技巧深吻，“无关权力和财富，你对我产生同样的，只关乎本能的欲望。”

“你今天的话好多，”Loki哧哧笑起来，“你在床上总是寡言少语，到底怎么了？”

“因为，今晚才是我们的初夜。”Thor的吻不断落下，胸口、肚脐，腿根，“真正的结合。”

“不嗯、痒……”Loki本能地蜷缩起膝弯，alpha的胡茬蹭着omega的私处，Thor从没这么做过，“哈唔！别这样……直接、进来就好……”

第一次高潮来得很快，半兽化的雄狮舌面粗糙而长，搅得雌穴水声啧啧，Loki窒息般用力向后仰头，将脖颈拗成几乎断裂的弧度。

Thor将瘫软的omega在地毯上翻身，猫科在交媾时偏爱咬着伴侣的后颈，这让omega小鹿有种自己即将被猎杀的错觉。

“啊呃、你的手……唔！”Loki的屁股被粗暴地掰开，alpha对着他的敏感点又揉又摁，让omega尖叫着高潮不断，“轻点、哈嗯……”

惊恐气恼的小鹿在男人掌下胡乱蹬腿，alpha的狮尾“啪”得一声抽在Loki的屁股上，臀肉颤抖着留下红痕。

“你打我？！你居然……啊！”omega被突然干进体内的阴茎顶得说不出话，Thor像打桩机般肏弄了几十下，才粗喘着对Loki的后颈松口。

浑圆的顶端开始碾压omega的生殖腔口，Loki抖着嗓子又喘又叫，面颊蹭着地毯乱七八糟地呻吟。omega喜欢被alpha的小腹撞上屁股，这意味着他全吞进去了，Thor的整根阴茎都在肏他。

“你今晚特别湿，小家伙。”alpha凝视着Loki的眼睛从正面进入他，狮尾缠着omega修长的大腿，鹿儿的尾巴蹭着Thor的囊袋，“所以我要你听话，这总没错的。”

Thor对Loki的身体无所不知，每次律动都让他的快感像触电般强烈。这样的经历前所未有，omega曾经只是迎合alpha的性欲，忍受被撑满时的胀痛。

“我能给你更多，哪怕已经晚了。”Thor就着相连的姿势将Loki抱了起来，omega筋挛着在他怀里呜咽扭动，红肿的雌穴可怜地裹着狰狞的阴茎收缩。

“夹紧我，对……用腰。”Loki被男人困在墙壁和胸膛之间，空气稀薄而混浊，英俊强悍的alpha耳语着蛊惑他，“试着回应我，得到你想要的，小家伙。”

“去床上……”Loki简直要哭出来了，泪腺发达不是他的错，“我没法儿在墙上骑你。”

“你有一双很有力的腿，”恶劣的狮子却悠悠地刁难着他，漫不经心地在omega体内挺着胯，“还记得吗？你可是一头会咬人的小鹿。”

“我们走到分居这一步是有理由的！”Loki咬牙切齿地夹着alpha的腰，搂着他的脖颈试图吞吐那根大家伙，Thor总是不动声色，压根看不出是否在享受，“我早就忍不了你了，哈呜……”

“对，对。”Thor拍拍小鹿紧实的屁股，Loki在性事上很有天赋，但他不会告诉这小混蛋的，“在你忙着高潮时，记得我可一次都没有。”

“所以我们绝不合拍！”Loki抓狂地挠着alpha的脊背，正当他打算反击时又被扔到了床上，“hey！”

“你的玩乐时间结束了，白眼狼。”Thor用枕头垫高了omega的腰，准备好了他最后的大餐，“既然你勾引了我又不吃敬酒，就只能被用来泄欲一整晚。”

“你不能物化omega……啊！”

直到那个可怕的夜晚过去之后，Loki才知道他勾引了一个用着抑制剂的，正处在热潮期的alpha雄狮。

“我不能做普拉提，Miller教练，事实上我正在走小碎步。”Loki恹恹地走进经纪公司的电梯，他讨厌这个让人失控的鬼地方，“也许下周，下下周我能来健身房……”

电梯门在高层开启，日理万机的alpha西装革履地走进来，转身背对着omega。

“我不建议你急着去健身，”Thor冷不丁开口，不用回头就能猜到那只小鹿的脸色，“那天晚上我帮你清理身体时看过，需要一段时间恢复。”

“看过？什么叫看过？”Loki警惕地拽了拽衣摆，试图盖住自己的臀部，“我允许你做，但没允许你看——”

“至于目测下来的情况，我只能说，”Thor依旧没有回头，语调平稳得像在谈论公事，“如果我们没有生殖隔离，你至少已经生了一打小鹿崽。”

“闭嘴！”“我是你的老板。”

“下午是不是有模特面试？”狡猾的omega打断使用迂回战术，“我一定要参与评审，那么多健美高大的alpha穿着三角裤……”

“别试探我，Loki。”Thor转过身，湛蓝的眼睛终于望向他，确保自己说的每个字都无比清晰，“终有一天我会不再为你生气，为你吃醋，那就是你的得偿所愿吗？”

不。有一个声音在omega心理嚣叫。

你不想离开他的，你只是从来都不知道自己想要什么。


End file.
